Talking To The Moon
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "Al final soy un idiota.. Porque.. ¿Quién se sienta solo a hablar con la luna? Mi primer One-Shot de esta pareja tan escasa en FF. Espero les guste y mis disculpas por no publicar antes.


**- Notas de Una Loca Autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Que mas? ¿Qué me cuentan? ¿Me extrañaron? Me imagino que no, jajaja XD Bueno, vengo a dejarles un One-Shot, mejor dicho, otro en realidad. Es del mismo gran anime, Death Note, o en este caso, de esa novela tan peculiar, Another Note. Si se la quieren bajar (en español) métanse en el perfil de mi autora favorita y gran amiga, **Fanny W**, ya que ella se tomo la molestia de buscar esta novela traducida por la web hasta el cansancio, y por lo tanto, todo el merito es de ella. Por otra parte, soy una autora de Fics que pueden tratar de temas o muy profundos o algo descabellado, en este caso, me tome el atrevimiento de meterme en el Cerebro del protagonista de la novela mencionada anteriormente: Beyond Birthday. Su manera de pensar, así como de actuar, son las dos cosas mas interesantes que he visto en un personaje de Anime/Manga hasta la fecha, y creo que no cambiare de opinión muy pronto. Adoro sus manías y sus comentarios, ojala hubieran más replicas de él en la vida real jejeje n.n Bueno, por lo visto, estas notas de autor son para expresar el porque del Fic y tu fuente de inspiración, cosa que no he escrito hasta ahora. Bueno, el porque, muy simple: Amo al personaje y esa es razón suficiente. Y la fuente de inspiración, las últimas páginas de "Another Note", una madrugada de insomnio (créanme, yo no duermo mucho en la noche, parezco murciélago, ya que la mayoría del tiempo duermo es de día XD), y una canción: "Talking to the Moon" de mi siempre admirado Bruno Mars.

- **Sugerencia:** Escuchen esa canción (Talking To The Moon – Bruno Mars) o una bastante suave y misteriosa al leer este Fic. Los ambientara mejor y mi idea principal se vera cumplida: Entretenerlos con la lectura de una manera amena y que perciban el espíritu de la Historia.

- **Agradecimientos:** A: **Mi Hermana**, por creer que soy humana (a diferencia de las demás personas JAJAJAJA XD). **Lauta**, mi mejor amigo por la web, el que me incito a leer y escribir excelentes y no tan buenos Fics (respectivamente). **Fanny-nee-chan y a Lucy-chan**, por jalarme las orejas vía web (?¿) y hacerme publicar esto, una mediante su petición y la otra inconscientemente por su entusiasmo al tratarme, y por último: **SophieBels, Samantha Kheel y Kamui Silverfox**, por inspirarme con tan buenos Fics (cuya calidad es incomparable) y hacerme sentir una persona capaz de aplastarle el culo a los que la jodan sin razón (Gracias Kamui, después te escribo para seguir insultando XD)

- **Disclaimer:** En verdad, tienes que ser muy idiota si me crees capaz de idear a semejantes personajes y componer una canción tan buena. Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata, así como Another Note a Nishio Ishin y "Talking To The Moon" a Bruno Mars. Lo único que tengo mío es el teclado, la pantalla y el trasero donde me siento.

- **Informaciones:** Categoría: T (Se, soy una fanática de las cosas +18 XD) Por lo tanto, eso es debido a la explicación explícita (y no tanto) de escenas sangrientas… Vamos, que escribir sobre un asesino no va a ser una lectura llena de campos florales y finales… agradables. Por otra parte, va a ser una descripción en tercera persona de Beyond Birthday. Los guiones representan los diálogos. Contiene escenas de flashbacks intercaladas en la narración normal. Particularmente se trabajar con ese estilo narrativo. Sólo debes prestar mucha atención al texto y analizar cada palabra, entenderás, lo prometo XD. Recuerda: Entraste bajo tu propio riesgo, mira arriba antes de leer el texto, por favor :)

- **Advertencia:** Como todo buen Fic, tiene Spoilers. ¿No has leído "Another Note"? Entonces no entenderás casi nada del texto, sugiero que te lo bajes en el perfil de la persona expuesta líneas arriba. Si te atreves a dejarme un Review agresivo, así sea medianamente y no utilizar las palabras adecuadas para expresar tu inconformidad con este One-Shot, o si tan solo me da cabreo y ya por tu comentario, te mando pa la mierda con mis Arrancars entrenados (Ya que Aizen me debía un favor de un contrabando que le hice), te anoto en mi Death Note (Sep, tengo una y utilicé la típica frasecita Otaku) y aparte de eso te mento la madre hasta que me canse, lo cual tardara mucho… Mejor no lo hagas ;)

Muy bien, a leer. Dudas o algo, conmigo por un Review XD

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.# Talking To The Moon #.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

.

.

.

_California, Estados Unidos._

_15 de Septiembre del 2002_

Una gota en el silencio de la soledad. Aún tenía las imágenes de ese rostro, mostrando un patético y perfectamente _común_ temor a la muerte, los débiles gritos de súplica que estaban intentando detener a una persona acostumbrada a matar. Temor. Eso era lo elemental de un asesinato…

Otra gota y se comienza a formar un minúsculo charco en ese suelo asqueroso. Recordaba muy bien el suceso: Los sonidos presentes en aquella lejana escena, eran técnicamente nulos, a excepción de un pequeño (y perfectamente desapercibido por fuera de esa recámara) quejido de dolor proveniente de la víctima en cuestión, esto gracias a que una fina tela de su propia camisa suprimía el escándalo que, _naturalmente_, se hubiera generado en un ser humano cuando esta siendo asesinado…

La tercera gota es más gruesa, salpica la tela de su sucio pantalón, así como sus pies, blancos como la nieve, blancos como el rostro de un muerto… como el ex-compañero de celda que asesinó tan sólo ayer. Las imágenes no son insoportables en su mente, hace muchos años ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas había visto en condiciones semejantes por su causa. En la prisión suceden cosas nefastas, y un muerto más no iba a cambiar en nada ese concepto que tenía sobre ese lugar, ni a él ni a nadie. Aunque quizá lo que marcaba la diferencia era el hecho de que ese asesinato fue una muestra de superioridad de su parte, demostrando así que no era una persona con la cual debas estar tranquilo o descuidado. Suspiró...

El olor de ese líquido rojo y necesario para vivir estaba entrando a sus fosas nasales y su Cerebro le indicaba que el trabajo estaba bien realizado. Camino un poco separando ligeramente sus pies del suelo, casi arrastrándolos, mientras se aproximaba a la única ventana de la habitación.

- "Qué… Típico…"

Murmuró al ver la ventana de cinco barras de metal, una más desgastada que la otra, ubicadas en un agujero en la pared que hacía las veces de ventana. Lo único llamativo de ese cuadro tan deprimente era la luna que se ubicaba detrás de dicho intento de ventana, estaba en su fase "llena" y por lo tanto la podía observar en su completa totalidad. La débil luz platinada del astro nocturno se colaba a través de ese agujero, la litera que yacía pegada a la pared permanentemente y silenciosamente navegaba por el suelo, terminando su recorrido un poco antes de la punta de los dedos de sus pies descalzos y fríos debido a estar tantas horas sin calzado apoyados en el suelo.

Todo era muy imprevisto cuando estabas en la cárcel, eso era lo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo. Las personas con las que le tocaba compartir algunos lugares determinados, como el comedor por ejemplo, a ciertas horas todos los días, no poseían intenciones evidentes de socializar con un ser como _él_. Por lo tanto, la persona más adecuada para ponerle en manifiesto los sentimientos de repulsión hacia _él_ era, obviamente, su compañero de celda.

La primera vez que lo vio, aún sin que se lo presentaran, aunque claro, jamás espero que el sujeto que lo llevaba escoltado a ese lugar de la prisión, ni alguien más lo hicieran, supo su nombre y su tiempo de vida. Lo que le pareció más relevante fue el tiempo de vida, era extremadamente corto. No duraría más de dos meses. Con la diversión que se puede tener al saberte dueño de tan siniestra información por métodos "naturales" como lo eran una vista anómala, propia de un Dios, espero pacientemente ese día marcado en caligrafía rojiza sobre su cabeza, la cual siempre se encontraba en constante movimiento. No es que lo odiase con sólo verlo, era que simplemente no estaba interesado en socializar.

Calculando los eventos que le venían sucediendo desde la falla de su casi perfecto plan, este hecho era un golpe de suerte. O eso llegó a creer… Los hombres y mujeres allí encerrados, desarrollaron al poco tiempo de su llegada una extraña afición por dejarlo sangrando y lleno de heridas, unas graves y otras no tanto, cada vez que tenía esos ligeros "contactos" con sus congéneres.

Aunque el noventa y cuatro porciento del día no veía a otra persona que no fuera su compañero de celda, este era precisamente el que más afición tenía por ver las manchas de sangre brotando directamente de su piel y, en ocasiones, músculos, las cuales tintaban, de manera lenta y paciente, su odiado uniforme de tonalidad naranja brillante. Hasta que se cansó. Mejor dicho, se aburrió.

El era un hombre que no podía ser comparado con cualquier intento de _excremento_ humano allí encerrado, de hecho, no podía siquiera comparársele con cualquier _humano_ existente en el planeta hasta la fecha. Por eso robó ese cuchillo el día trece de Septiembre del comedor de la prisión cuando se aseguró que nadie le prestaba la debida atención. Aunque no tenía filo, como era de esperarse de una prisión diseñada para albergar a los peores criminales del mundo, eso no era problema, con su fuerza física y experiencia en esos casos, bastaba y sobraba.

Por eso, cuando la miserable víctima estaba con la guardia baja, lo inmovilizó y amordazó, y, sonriendo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, le atravesó el cráneo, escuchando el crujir de los huesos bajo el puño que formaba su mano izquierda, el palpitar doloroso y sangrante del Cerebro, agonizando por el golpe letal, a través de los ligeros movimientos del plástico que formaba el arma homicida, sus súplicas de piedad y sus aullidos de dolor, aunque a un nivel considerablemente bajo, la tela de su camisa hizo un excelente trabajo en ese punto. Al final, murió demasiado pronto, tanto que casi creyó que había perdido facultades para mantener la compostura en ese aspecto. Finalmente, hizo la revisión hacia la parte superior de su, ahora inservible, cabeza, sólo por costumbre más que por precaución: Su tiempo de vida sólo rendiría hasta esa noche y, tal y como sospechó desde que lo encerraron en esa celda, el sería la causa del deceso.

Guardó el cuchillo sin limpiarlo, ya que tenía en mente hacer algo un poco más entretenido para finalizar la pequeña demostración. Con poco trabajo, arrastro el cuerpo hasta la puerta de la celda y finalmente, dibujo con la sangre que se escurría de lo que hace minutos era un Cerebro activo y medianamente funcional, una "B", en caligrafía gótica, perfecta, antigua, obviamente él aprovecharía hasta una muerte tan insignificante como esa para demostrar su superioridad sobre su viejo rival, lo haría una y otra vez, si era necesario.

Lo que estaba esperando ocurrió: Las demás personas, al enterarse de su pequeña "hazaña", huyeron de él como si fuera un agente altamente infeccioso. Los guardias limpiaron la pared, se alargo su ya interminable condena y ninguno de ellos discutió más nunca el suceso. Creyó que sería más interesante, que habrían más movimientos para con él y que finalmente lo ejecutarían. En el interior de sus acciones, estaba buscando concluir su misión fallida: Morir y vencer a L. Su obsesión llegó a tal punto que, una vez fallido su plan, sintió la desolación de alguien que no tiene más que un simple ideal en toda su existencia, y sintió la amargura de saber que su acto de rebeldía le había traído a una realidad en la cual él no tenía ningún motivo para estar vivo.

Era por eso que mató a su compañero de celda ayer, era por eso que firmó su nombre con la sangre de su víctima en todas las paredes de la celda y, finalmente, era por eso que estaba de pie, en la madrugada del día dieciséis de Septiembre, con el cuchillo aún chorreando las últimas gotas de la sangre de lo que sería su último asesinato y manchando sus pies, formando un pequeño charco en el suelo color gris con marcas negras de sus anteriores residentes y mirando por la ventana aquella luna a la cual, de manera inconsciente, le pedía respuestas, respuestas de su permanencia en este mundo.

- Por qué… Si ya no tengo nada que hacer, ya que no me pude matar esa vez ¿Por qué ahora me da tanto remordimiento alzar un simple cuchillo hacia mi garganta?

Miraba fijamente la luna. Casi perdiendo el interés en cualquier otra cosa. Sólo para soportar un poco más de esa vista, irónicamente relajante, mediante un ágil salto, se sentó en el sencillo colchón provisto con una fina capa blancuzca de tierra, ubicado en la parte superior de la litera, que estaba más cerca del intento de ventana. Esta era la máxima distancia que el podía tener con cualquier orificio que diera hacia el exterior, en toda la prisión era igual.

Eso poco le interesaba, no quería huir de esa prisión. Quería huir de algo mucho peor: De su existencia. Quería caer al suelo, sentir dormidas sus piernas, el líquido de color llamativo que le permitía mantener su genialidad y sus acciones, saliendo rápidamente de su cuerpo, sentir el frio colándose a través de sus huesos y su médula espinal, congelándola, impidiendo sus funciones vitales. Morir, de una manera que muchos calificarían como "dolorosa".

Pero con gusto soportaría ese dolor y muchos más, si tuviera la seguridad de que esta vez nadie lo salvaría y esa aburrida y para nada gloriosa existencia se esfumara, como el humo que, miserablemente, no lo asfixió en el incendio, que huyó del alcance de su nariz en ese instante, en ese preciso lapso de tiempo en el cual se hubiera definido la victoria en la batalla psicológica de L, el detective más aclamado del mundo y B, el sucesor convertido en asesino por deseo de superación. Las cosas se salieron de sus cálculos, y termino salvándolo el peón del juego que ambos estaban realizando, el jugador que representaba a L…

- Misora…

Su apellido salió como un pequeño suspiro de sus pálidos labios. No podía creerlo. No podía aceptarlo, pero en ese instante, en ese momento, con la rapidez que sólo disponía un Cerebro altamente capacitado y entrenado para hacer análisis a velocidad muy similar a la del ordenador más moderno existente, supo que necesitaba ver a alguien que hubiera conocido antes de estar en ese lugar, y más relevante aún… Supo que quería ver a esa mujer en especial…

- ¿Por… qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial esa mujer? ¿Por cuál motivo quisiera verla?

Algo exasperado, intentó diseñar la situación que su Cerebro anhelaba. Por simple y mera curiosidad. Si, tan sólo…una visita... La simple acción de encontrarse con una persona venida del exterior, para hacer acciones diversas, que podrían llegar desde hablar, compartir fotos, entre otras cosas. Si ella, Naomi Misora, Detective del FBI, llegara un día cualquiera a visitarlo…

- ¿Cuál sería mi reacción?

Probablemente él la echaría. O, actuando de acuerdo a su personalidad pública, particularmente la que le demostró a ella durante el caso de _LABB_, sólo le daría la espalda, seria irónico y finalmente ella, posiblemente exasperada, se iría.

Y sin embargo, en lo más profundo de un lugar que hace tiempo había olvidado que tenía, el no quería eso. Aunque fuera en su subconsciente, sólo una situación hipotética derivada de su extraño deseo de compañía humana, él no quería ese resultado.

Daria su puesto como sucesor de L, su infancia en el orfanato más importante del mundo, sus miserables momentos de felicidad, sólo para que ella lo visitara aunque fuera una sola vez en esa prisión. Y con la sangre de su ex-compañero de celda formando una mancha en ese suelo maldito, pisado por seres que representaban la peor degeneración a la que una persona podía llegar, sentado en ese patético intento de colchón, el cual aún conservaba las misma sábanas donde se alojaron millones de hombres y mujeres que arruinaron su existencia mediante sus acciones, y finalmente, abrazando sus rodillas y observando esa enorme luna desde aquel agujero que sólo era la muestra de la lástima de los arquitectos de la prisión hacia las personas que estarían allí, ya que no era algo elaborado con premeditación sino con desdén, se sintió miserable, lleno de ira, contra si mismo...

Permitirse matar a un ser tan bajo como un criminal ordinario con el que compartía celda, y la peor parte del asunto, por un deseo tan nefasto como la venganza, algo que no le llegaba ni a los talones a sus anteriores actos, cometidos mediante un "justificado" plan de superación contra el mejor ejemplar de justicia existente y, irónicamente, el ser que el cuestiono millones de veces, frente a diversas personas, en su forma de actuar mediante su trabajo…

- L

_L_ era todo en su vida. Era su ejemplar, el padre que nunca tuvo, el hermano que jamás conoció... Y el hombre que intentaria bajar de sus pilares de justicia mediante asesinatos maniáticamente calculados y planeados una tras otra y otra vez. Y _ella_... Por eso L era todo en su vida... Porque le permitió conocer, mediante su justicia insaciable y el deseo de superación de el, a la persona que quizá si le haría ver más allá de sus retorcidos ideales forjados a lo largo de su existencia...

- Misora...

Ella era una increíble detective, y el sueño de todo hombre con siete dedos de frente. Era inteligente, educada, hábil y valiente. Contaba con una personalidad autoritaria, decidida y sobretodo, solitaria. Esa soledad lo hizo sentir cercano a esa persona, que en ese entonces, pretendía capturarlo. Aunque en el refugio donde el maquinaba su plan cada vez de manera más exasperada y también donde se comportaba como era en verdad, se burlaba y solo reía de manera bastante maniática ante sus, según _él_, "pobres intentos" de estropear sus magnifico plan, una vez logro sentarse, un día antes del desenlace final de esa batalla psicológica con su eterno rival, y analizarla con detenimiento.

Con espanto descubrió que era la soledad que ella emanaba lo que le hacia sentirse compenetrado con esa mujer y hacia crecer su interés por ella cada vez más, y por primera vez en su vida, quiso saltarse toda ley de la lógica y volver al día en que la conoció, con sus recuerdos actuales, y aprovechar ese tiempo que estuvo con ella, no solo para intentar hacerla sentir mal y mostrar su superioridad como supuesto detective, sino también para saber sus miedos, sus dudas, sus alegrías, sus gustos.

Saber de ella, y hablar de él, de sus miedos, siendo cuidadoso en todo momento, por supuesto. Y ahora, mirando la luna por medio del agujero hecho en la pared grisácea de su celda, volvió a sentir ira por su estupidez, por permitirse centrarse tanto en una persona e ignorar a su peón en ese juego. No debió hacerlo…

- No debí subestimarla… Era mejor de lo que llegué a pensar…

Pero, también era cierto que muy adentro de su razonamiento, el la felicitaba. Por superarlo y demostrar lo apta que era para el trabajo. Por lograr descifrar la solución a un problema ideado con muchos años de antelación. Suspiro de nuevo sin darse cuenta. El tener esos ojos color carmesí le permitieron saber la duración de cada persona, su tiempo de vida. El sabía que ella moriría mucho después, pero no se imagino que pasaría antes de eso.

En alguna oportunidad llegó a considerar que él la mataría, pero recordó su tiempo de vida y desechó la idea. Ella viviría mucho, mucho tiempo más. Y él… Moriría. Las cosas no fueron así a final de cuentas, pero él no se quitaba la terrible sensación de no saber su tiempo de vida.

Si lograra saber su tiempo de vida, hubiera planeado mejor las cosas, hubiera tenido mejores argumentos. Aunque eso hubiera significado su victoria, sentía un vacio muy diferente al que estaba habituado a percibir de su interior. ¿Que hubiera pasado entonces? Si el hubiera ganado, al saber su tiempo de vida. Muerto. Estaría muerto. Pero, si era así, entonces eso significaba que nunca hubiera sabido de la existencia de Naomi Misora

- Prefiero como sucedieron las cosas…

Casi se golpeó el rostro. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo que prefería que las cosas hubieran ocurrido así, en su vergonzosa derrota y el triunfo de L? Pues su habilidoso Cerebro le dio la respuesta: Prefería que las cosas quedaran tal y como estaban, ya que, de haber sido de otra forma, nunca hubiera conocido a la detective y él habría perdido la oportunidad de saber lo que era sentirse bien con la compañía de alguien… ¿Sentirse bien? ¿Compañía de alguien?

- Pero… ¿Qué me está pasando?… ¿Será que ya me estaré terminando de volver demente?

Casi rió. Hace mucho tiempo se dio cuenta que no tenía la mejor condición mental que una persona promedio tendría, pero al considerarse un genio nato y un ser bastante independiente, no le tomo la debida importancia. Pero esa duda lo estaba matando. Y lo peor era que entre más pensaba en _ella_, más preguntas confusas y dolorosas venían a su mente

- Estupideces…

Casi gruñó con desdén. Nunca. NUNCA, necesito de nada, de nadie. Siempre era él. Él investigaba. Él asesinaba. Él se burlaba. Siempre fue solitario, incluso antes de huir de ese orfanato. Entonces, si esto era así...

- ¿Por qué siento esta imperiosa necesidad de que me visite, de hablar con ella, aunque sea verla?

No era curiosidad. Él sabía lo que era la curiosidad: La sintió cuando asesino a su tercera víctima, aunque no pudo cumplir su objetivo de matar sin dañar órganos internos. También cuando asesinó a su ex-compañero de celda, quiso saber cuanto suplicaría por su vida aquél que más de una vez lo despreció. Entonces, era un nuevo tipo de curiosidad

- De ser así… ¿Acaso no me bastaba con el tiempo que compartí con ella?

No. En ese momento, su misión de superar a L era más relevante. Quizá la sentía desde ese entonces, sólo que la ignoró por ser irrelevante en su plan. Recordó algo

"_- ¡Oh! Naomi Misora, eres muy buena. Es una pena desperdiciar a alguien como tú en el FBI."_

Si era una pena. Era demasiado hábil para ellos. Entonces eso significaba, que desde el momento que la conoció, aparte de determinar sus impresionante habilidades detectivescas, admitió tener el suficiente interés en su persona para hacer esa afirmación basada en sus observaciones. Eso era curiosidad.

Pero más relevante aún, no era aquella en la cual quería matar, sino en la que estaba seguro de poder afirmar algo sobre esa persona. Un tipo de curiosidad más sutil, menos agresiva y muy placentera. Además, estaba consciente de que ella era una mujer muy bella, se lo dijo en aquella ocasión. Por lo tanto, era _natural_ tener un tipo de interés algo fuera de contexto con ella. Es decir

- ¿Acaso ella me llamaba la atención?

No era que tenía un margen de lo que a él le llamara la atención, en cuanto a mujeres se refería, y esto ocurría sólo por que nunca se tomó el tiempo necesario para pensar en esas tonterías. Su plan era todo. Pero ahora sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Era bella, lo admitía, pero específicamente… ¿Por qué el dijo eso? No supo contestarse esa pregunta de manera inmediata. Era alta, tez blanca, cabello negro y liso, natural. Ojos grandes y oscuros, de un negro muy _hermoso. _Nariz perfilada y claros rasgos asiáticos…

- Nada mal…

Era cierto. Nada mal. Aunque siguió con el escaneo mental, necesitaba contestar con urgencia esas preguntas tan tontas pero a la vez incómodas que taladraban su Cerebro una y otra vez. Labios gruesos y _muy_ suaves al parecer_. _No tenía nada que asegurara su teoría, pero a la vista parecían_ muy suaves. _

Creyó enloquecer. Estaba pensando en los labios de la mujer que le jodió la vida, y ese pensamiento era tan agradable, no definitivamente tenía que estar perdiendo lo poco de cordura que le quedaba. Prefirió saltar esa zona de su cuerpo, sintió que si seguía así, algo malo iba a suceder. Bajó. Sus pechos eran grandes, bastante. Sólo que con esa ropa no se notaba mucho, pero el hizo el cálculo y si logró notar la dimensión real de estos. Una cintura muy delgada, así como estrecha, propia de una luchadora profesional… _Parece que el Capoeira le había favorecido. _

Otra vez tuvo que saltar un lugar de su anatomía. No podía con la incomodidad que sentía en su interior y que, de manera bastante masoquista, le parecía placentera. Sus piernas. Fuertes, largas y acordes con su estatura y muy bien _proporcionadas. _Era una mujer, dentro de lo que cabe, promedio. Y sin embargo, estaba allí, cumpliendo ya casi el mes de sentencia, pensándola sin cesar esa noche peculiar, frente a la luna llena.

- No siento sólo curiosidad. Frente a algo que me daba curiosidad, nunca me sentí así. Es algo más, mucho más profundo y misterioso.

Odiaba el misterio. Fue preparado sólo para ser detective, por lo tanto era un odio que tenía desarrollado en su mente desde mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Qué era eso? Acaso… Ella le gustaba. ¿Podía ser la vida más irónica? Gustarle…

Tembló ante esa palabra resonando en su mente. Y volvió su sensación de amarga soledad. Si él no hubiera intentado el último asesinato, si le hubiera confesado la verdad, entonces ella lo hubiera apresado, porque desgraciadamente, el tiempo es uno solo y aún las personas no lo pueden regresar, y por esa misma razón, se conocieron en esas nefastas circunstancias, donde ambos eran enemigos del otro, ella por su trabajo y él por su desafío.

Aunque si sólo se hubiese entregado, la simple acción de decirle la verdad, ella probablemente lo hubiera ido a visitar, la conocía y sabía que eso cabía en la lógica de sus acciones. Además, la hubiera podido llamar, ya que estaría en una prisión de menor seguridad, por piedad de L. O quizá no. Quizá sólo la vería por medio de las visitas. La ambición pudo más que la razón. Pero era su objetivo. Su desafío. Por lo que se había preparado desde que logró tomar independencia en sus acciones. Imposible. Aunque lo patético del asunto, era que descubría una atracción fatal hacia la mujer que lo investigó durante el caso, y entonces pensó en alternativas ya estando tras las rejas con las cicatrices de tercer y cuarto grado.

- Que mierda de vida con la que he quedado… Naomi… Te extraño

Porque le gustaba. Lo suficiente para decir esa frase desconocida hasta ahora en su vocabulario. Entonces no sólo le gustaba, estaba…

- Enfermizamente y aunque me cueste decirlo… Enamorado como un maldito perro…

Miró la luna con sus orbes carmesí. Sus pupilas se dilataron un poco al estudiar detenidamente lo que había dicho. Aunque eso ya no importaba ahora. Con ilusión o sin ilusión, con enamoramiento o sin el, muy probablemente Naomi estaba ya lejos de Los Ángeles, posiblemente volvió a Japón, L había ganado y seguía manteniendo la fama de detective invencible, y lo habrían suplantado en el orfanato como el más apto para la labor de sustituir a L y quedando como legítimo sucesor.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora, era eso, recordar e imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho esto, si no hubiera hecho aquello… Suspiró audiblemente, su cabello negro como la noche en la que estaba pensando, se revolvió un poco y se dispersó en flecos sobre su frente, tapando ligeramente sus ojos y cayendo suavemente en su espalda. Sus delgadas y pálidas manos subieron a sus rodillas desde los tobillos donde estaban ubicadas.

Las miró detenidamente. Recordó el temor de ella al verlo por primera vez, en ese entonces la había divertido su reacción, pero ahora lo llenaba de una melancolía silenciosa. Aunque él podía percibir claramente su reticencia a entablar una simple conversación, sabía que ella lo respetaba como investigador privado y en cierto punto, lo envidiaba. Sus reacciones eran suficientes para que el diera con esa conclusión. Recordó su mirada triste al ver caer una teoría, sus ojos saltando en la alegría de descubrir nuevas pistas y su delicada manera de respetar sus métodos anormales de búsqueda, a pesar de que no los compartiera del todo…

- Naomi Misora, ¿Te acordarás me mi?

Quién sabe. Aunque si una persona supiera, le encantaría que le respondiera esa pregunta, sentía su alma con un dolor nunca antes experimentado y eso sólo lo empeoraba todo. Quizá ahora si tendría otra respuesta: La única razón por la que seguía con vida y le costaba tanto rebanarse el cuello, era porque su alma había conocido algo muy diferente al vacio que llevaba como una carga desde que tenía memoria. Una persona que lo hacia sentir feliz sin siquiera hablarle, con la cual podría conversar abiertamente y sus respuestas serían a la altura de su capacidad mental y sobretodo alguien que jamás lo rechazaría, que lo soportaría sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa era su forma de sentirse enamorado, de saber que la persona a su lado en esos días era más que una simple enemiga, era una mujer llamativa y muy especial a su parecer. Por eso la esperaría. Sonaba estúpido e iluso, pero ya que no contaba más con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para quitarse la vida y los demás que estaban allí encerrados no ayudarían en ese caso, estaría esperando pacientemente a que su alma volviera a sentir esa seguridad y calidez con alguien, estaría esperando a que sus ojos vislumbraran de nuevo ese nombre y esos números que cada vez se le harían mucho más familiares y agradables. La única fecha de muerte que realmente le importaría. Aún quedaba tiempo para que lo visitara. ¿Y qué hablarían? El prefería no imaginar esas palabras, sentía que caería de nuevo en la verdad fuera de su expectativa.

Después de todo, los seres humanos tenemos razones para vivir y seguir adelante, así como segundas oportunidades. El había perdido su razón de vivir y había tenido una segunda oportunidad. Por lo tanto, necesitaba buscar una razón para continuar vivo, ya que su tiempo de vida aún no llegaba a su fin, por lo que podía observar. Y su razón era esa: Esperaría pacientemente a ella, esa agente, ese peón de L y la mujer de la que su alma se había adueñado: Naomi Misora. Seguiría adelante sólo con las ganas de volver a verla, y eso era suficiente para ver cada amanecer con un poco de interés. Aunque sabía fielmente que se estaba engañando, que ella jamás llegaría, que moriría y nunca más la volvería a ver, todavía quedaba una pequeña posibilidad, bastante fuera de la realidad pero la había. Y eso sería su único consuelo en lo que le quedara de vida.

Finalmente, una luz azul índigo con reflejos rojizos le indicó que estaba amaneciendo, lo mejor sería dormir el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes del desayuno rutinario, quería disfrutar su comida y ver si lograba robarse algo dulce de la cafetería. Hace mucho tiempo que no comía algo dulce. Con pesadez, bajó lentamente su cuerpo y lo dejo recostado en ese colchón, aunque seguía con los ojos abiertos. Miró el techo y sólo murmuro:

- El tiempo se me fue pensando en eso. Aunque se terminó el caso y fracasé, me sigues quitando el sueño, Naomi

Sonrió un poco. Era un idiota. Por pensar tantas cosas sin sentido y a la vez seguirse torturando con un recuerdo tan triste. Pero también era muy estúpido. Si, estúpido…

Sonó la puerta de la habitación. Una voz temerosa y bastante fuerte resonó por la estancia:

- ¡Oye, fenómeno! ¡Es hora de que comas! ¡Así que muévete!

No contestó. Jamás lo hacia. Sólo se levantó y arrastró pesadamente los pies por el manchado suelo. Mirando sus pies moverse lentamente, retomó sus pensamientos:

- Si soy un estúpido, porque

Miró al hombre frente a él, que con una mueca de miedo y grima se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la ya visitada cocina. Miró levemente su espalda y escuchó el sonido de las botas alejándose mientras golpeaban el suelo fuera de su celda, y antes de entrar a su castigo, porque una prisión no era suficiente, el castigo de cumplir órdenes por sólo querer demostrar que él no merecía suplantar a nadie sino una oportunidad para demostrar su enorme genialidad, sintiendo sus sueños rotos y su existencia cada vez más difícil, pensó y suspiro muy tristemente:

- ¿Quién se sienta solo a hablar con la luna?

.

.

.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

¡OMFJ! Es el fic más triste que he escrito en lo que tengo de vida aquí en FanFiction, la canción le da el toque, ¡Por dios escúchenla! Y por otro lado, se me olvidó decirlo antes, pero este Fic está inspirado un poco después del último asesinato oficial de Beyond Birthday, que no fue durante el caso de LABB sino en la cárcel de california, el 14 de Septiembre de 2002, lo de su compañero de celda y la muerte que describí si pasaron en verdad. Esa clase de información se consigue en Internet. Bueno, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Intenté acercarme a los pensamientos de Beyond acerca de Naomi, considerando su estado de delincuente y la situación dentro de la cárcel. Si quedaste aunque sea medianamente satisfecho, y si te leíste hasta aquí este One-Shot tan raro, déjame Review y dime tu opinión. Todas cuentan y veré si las contesto después. Saludos y besos de parte de Beyond y Naomi XD ¡Se les quieeeereee! n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
